Connected
by blackcoffeeforme
Summary: Kylo Ren is being torn by the Light and Dark inside of him, and when a Force bond is formed between him and Rey, will they be able to survive together? Reylo fic. Rated M now.


Hello lovelies! I've seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens twice already and my growing obsession with Kylo Ren/Ben Solo and Reylo inspired me to write this fic. I know that in the movie there's the possibility that Rey and Kylo are related but in MY story Rey has no parents, she is born of the force like Anakin Skywaker, therefor they CANNOT be related. Also, I'd like to point out the striking similarities between Kylo Ren and Darth Revan and Rey and Bastilla, if you aren't familiar with these characters look them up on Wookiepedia, basically Bastillia heals Revan and they form a Force Bond and then Revan turns to the Light side to be with her, sound familiar? I have fallen so hard into the trash compactor that is Reylo, oh well. Enjoy!

He should have known when that idiot officer had told him about _the girl_ who helped the droid escape. He should have seen it coming when he chose to take emher/em instead of looking for the droid in the woods of Takodana. He had recognized her almost immediately, the little girl abandoned on Jakku. He should have turned and fled the instant their minds had emsnapped/em together in the interrogation room. He should've known it was a bad idea then, when he took off his mask for her and the first thing he ever heard her think through their connection was _handsome_. He had told her to not be afraid, had treated her more like a guest than a prisoner, all bad ideas when interrogating someone. He had been so damn distracted by those pretty hazel eyes, that he had let her slip into his mind, and since then, she hadn't left. He had stormed from the interrogation room, hiding in the confines of his chambers and speaking with his grandfather's mask. He had felt the pull to the light stronger than ever before, it radiated off of the scavenger girl unlike anything he had seen before. The minute their minds had connected, it was as if he had been shocked with all the energy in the universe.

It had come in handy when she had escaped, he easily tracked her Force signature and confronted her and the traitorous stormtrooper, but now as they teetered precariously on the edge of the chasm, he cursed this _bond_ that had formed between them. He knew she could feel his fear and desperation as he shouted that he could teach her the ways of the Force, and he could sense her faltering. Her power was so raw and already so strong, she could make a wonderful apprentice. He watched curiously as she closed her eyes, a wave of peace washing over her in the midst of utter chaos. Her pretty hazel eyes flickered open and he was so distracted that she easily pushed him back, barely giving him time to block as her blade came crashing down.

Rey could feel his fear as she pushed on towards him. She could feel the agonizing throb of the wound in his side, and it scared her. Why was she so strongly connected to him? She had felt his confusion as they first connected in the interrogation room, and the compassion he felt for her as he saw the memories of her lonely childhood, she thought she had even sensed guilt. She was puzzled by this man, but she didn't have time to try and figure him out as the ground opened up beneath them. Their eyes met, and a thousand different emotions pulsed through their mental link before Rey turned and fled.

~ - Line Break - ~

He should have killed her in the forest that night, it would have been so much simpler that way, but _no_ , he had been dazed by those damn eyes of hers. He couldn't have killed her in the woods that night, even if his life depended on it - which it had. He had passed out from the overwhelming pain minutes after Rey fled, awaking in the infirmary of an unknown base where he had been unconscious for over a full 24 hours after Hux had barely managed to retrieve him before Starkiller Base had exploded, traveling with him to Snoke's hideout in the Unknown Regions.

Kylo Ren was granted a day of rest, and then he met with Supreme Leader Snoke to finish his training. His training had been hard when he first started, but now Snoke gave no mercy. He left his lessons every day bleeding and bruised, crawling off to bed and into a dreamless sleep. He wasn't sure where he found the strength to continue his brutal training, only hoping that one day he would become the powerful Sith Snoke promised he would be. His life revolved around his training, but somehow _she_ always found a way to slip into his thoughts.

She was like a constant buzzing in the back of his mind, always there but not always at the front. Sometimes, he could feel her emotions when they were strong enough, other times he'd get snippets of her thoughts. It was odd that he could be connected with her from such a great distance. He had heard stories, of course, of things like this, but they were only legends. As the days went by, he learned more about her, like that her favorite color was green and even though she was surrounded by friends, she often felt alone. He would sometimes be able to see a memory of hers, and sometimes she would slip into his mind and see one of his. They were both cautious to test their boundaries, afraid of what might happen if they tried to push too deep into the others mind from such a distance, but as more time passed they became increasingly more intrigued by their strange connection.

It isn't until one day during a particularly brutal training session with Snoke that the two realize how strong the bond is. Rey is in the middle of fixing an X-Wing when suddenly her vision blurs as a sharp, piercing pain invades her mind. She doesn't realize it is her screaming until Poe is shaking her, and then the world goes black.

Rey wakes up in the Med Bay with a killer headache and many unanswered questions. She spots Finn sitting in the chair beside her bed, Poe pacing anxiously at the end of her bed. The second she opens her eyes both men are alert and asking questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want me to get the Doctor?"

"We were so worried!"

"Boys! I'm fine!" Rey protests, smiling endearingly at her overly concerned friends. Rey has never had a family, but these two are the closest she has ever had, and she swears they act more like her parents than her friends sometimes.

"Are you sure? You were screaming and the Doctor still doesn't know what's wrong. Luke said it was a mental attack, but from who?" Finn questions, but Rey already has an idea.

~ - Line Break - ~

 _What the hell was that?_ She accuses, pushing her thoughts into Kylo Ren's mind angrily.

 _What are you talking about?_ Kylo retorts, equal parts confused and annoyed by the scavenger.

 _Why did you mentally attack me like that?_ Rey demands, earning a wave of confusion from Kylo's end of the bond.

 _I have no idea what...oh...oh this is bad._ Rey can feel his panic as he speaks to her, and she almost thinks she senses fear.

 _I thought this was just some freak coincidence but...how much do you know about Force bonds, Rey?_ Kylo asks and she fully understands his panic now.

 _No. No, we can't be!_ Rey protests, with everything she has learned about Force Bonds she knows that if she were bonded to Kylo Ren, she would be doomed.

 _It's the only thing that makes sense, Rey. If you were able to feel my pain from that far away, it's the only explanation._ Kylo reasons, causing Rey to panic even more.

 _How could this happen?_ Rey demands, she never healed Ren, they were never Master and Apprentice, and they were definitely _not_ lovers.

 _Sometimes a Force Bond happens between two extremely powerful individuals, maybe when our minds snapped together in the Interrogation room we...bonded?_ Kylo theorizes, and Rey hates to admit that it makes sense.

 _We need to get rid of it._ Rey determines, earning a humorless laugh from the Knight of Ren.

 _You can't just_ get rid _of a Force Bond, the only way to do that is if one dies, and even then neither partner usually survives._ Kylo explains, and Rey realizes then just how truly fucked she is.

~ - Line Break - ~

Sorry for this short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
